The Game of Love
by MadameAshford
Summary: Jake deberá recurrir a la persona correcta para saber más acerca de su padre, pero termina en mucho más que una simple charla. Esta es una historia de una dupla poco usual: Jake y Jill. Que deberán enfrentar contratiempos y desilusiones para poder estar juntos.
1. Chapter 1

Confusa. Esa fue la única descripción que podía dar Jake Muller de su encuentro con la agente Valentine de la BSAA.  
Ella por sí sola, había tomado la iniciativa de tener la molesta charla que él siempre quiso evitar. No era aquella que suelen tener padres e hijos, sino una peor, una sobre alguien que estuvo alguna vez pero que nunca estuvo realmente allí para él y su madre. Los abandonó a su suerte y jamás se molestó en saber de ellos. Era una parte del pasado que no quería ni molestarse en conocer, pero todos los demás insistían en que debía estar al tanto.  
-Ni lo menciones. -le había dicho a Sherry una mañana.  
-No será él sino que Jill. -Aquello hizo sentirlo más confundido de lo que ya se encontraba.  
-¿Quién diablos es ella? -preguntó con brusquedad- ¿Más gente? No gracias.

Ni siquiera conocía bien a Leon o a Chris y ¿ya quería involucrar a alguien más? Claro que no pensaba volverle a ver la cara a ninguno de esos engreídos que solían dárselas de superhéroes, pero podría ser que una mujer pudiera darle otro punto de vista. Fuese como fuese, el nombre de Jill Valentine no le sonaba para nada y seguía siendo una total desconocida para él. ¿Cómo iba a prestarse el momento indicado para hablar de aquello con una persona que jamás había visto en su vida?  
«Relájate, ¿ok? .No quiero obligarte a nada.», le había dicho Jill la tarde en que hablaron.

Jake llegó hasta un pequeño apartamento perdido entre medio de los gigantescos edificios de New York. El sol golpeaba su cara de una manera agradable, el viento era fresco y eso le animó un poco.  
Subió por las escaleras que conducían a la dirección indicada por Sherry, pero antes de tocar el timbre, se lo pensó 2 veces. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? Podría huir e inventar una excusa, afortunadamente se le daban muy bien las mentiras. Pero no podía seguir evitando a las personas que querían ayudarlo, o al menos eso creían todos ellos.

Cuando la puerta se abrió se encontró con una mujer de unos treinta y tantos, bella, de unos ojos azules muy profundos y de expresión suave. Lo invitó a pasar con una amabilidad que hasta al mismo mercenario le aterró. Finalmente Jake tomó asiento en una pequeña sala de estar a la que le llegaba toda la luz del atardecer. De seguro la vista de la ciudad era agradable, pero no se encontraba allí para eso.  
-Jill, ¿verdad?  
La chica asintió mientras le traía una taza de café.  
-Bien. -dijo él sintiéndose algo torpe por la pregunta, pero creía que era un buen comienzo. -¿Tú y Chris están...?  
-No. -dijo ella. -Es solo un viejo amigo.  
-Eso hace las cosas más _fáciles_. - fingió una sonrisa el veinteañero.  
«Al menos intenta poner de su parte. Eso es bueno.»  
Aquella sonrisa desconcertó a la mujer, el parecido que tenía el chico con su padre era innegable y era como si tuviese al mismo Albert de invitado.  
-¿Acaso Sherry y tú son...?  
-No.-respondió él luego de unos pocos minutos de incómodo silencio.  
-Por un momento pensé que estaban...  
-No, no tengo tiempo para eso. -dijo él de la manera más cortes posible al tiempo que bebía de su taza de café. -Pero supongo que no estamos aquí para hablar de mi vida privada, ¿verdad?  
Jill sonrió. Ella le inspiraba confianza, su sonrisa intentaba ser amistosa y denotaba que quería hacerlo sentir un poco más cómodo para tratar mejor el asunto, pero Jake presentía que su carácter impaciente y desinteresado en algún punto se convertiría en un problema para ella.  
Pasaron lo que quedaba de la tarde charlando acerca de lo poco que se sabía de los orígenes de Albert Wesker, a pesar de la inspiración de confianza que ella le daba, Jake se encontraba tan a la defensiva que incluso llegó a pensar que estaban discutiendo. Así que el chico decidió no continuar.  
-Jake. -reaccionó ella cuando vio que él se levantó del asiento.  
-Nos vemos otro día. Es demasiado por hoy. «O quizás ha sido más que suficiente.», se dijo para sí mismo.  
-¿Volverás? -le preguntó Jill con toda desconfianza. Su rostro se veía preocupado y hasta incitándolo a quedarse por unos momentos.  
Jake pareció quedarse paralizado por unos instantes por haberse quedado mirándola directamente a los ojos y solo pudo responder de manera cortante, pero a la vez convincente. -Claro.  
«Maldito mentiroso.»  
-¿Seguro? Yo no te noto muy convencido. -replicó ella. ¿Cómo era posible? Se suponía que sus mentiras siempre fueron creíbles y lo hacía tan bien que incluso podrían darle un maldito diploma, pero aquella mujer le había deshecho los esquemas. «Maldición.», soltó él viéndose en aprietos.  
-Volveré. -repitió Jake con una calma fingida.  
-Quiero que vuelvas por ti mismo, cuando te sientas listo. No porque Sherry te lo ordene.  
-Ella no...  
-Sé cómo son las cosas, Jake. -el mercenario pareció derrumbarse, esta chica había dado al clavo. -Puede que no te conozca del todo, pero sé lo que se siente sentirse culpable por cosas ajenas.  
«Ahí lo arruinaste. Cómo si tú supieras lo que es tener que lidiar con algo que nunca hiciste.»  
-Sherry tiene mi número. -dijo ella abriéndole la puerta. -Si necesitas algo, llámame a cualquier hora. Siempre estoy disponible. -a lo que Jake respondió con un simple gruñido.  
-Llámame. -volvió a insistir antes de cerrar suavemente la puerta.

Al salir del apartamento, la noche ya inundaba las calles y las luces de la gran ciudad cegaban a cualquiera. La temperatura había descendido hasta el punto en que Jake deseó haberse llevado su chaqueta consigo.  
¿Quién se creía que era ella? Cuando él y Sherry discutían acerca de las acciones que cometió su padre, ella siempre terminaba cediendo con un: -Puede que no te entienda completamente, pero no puedes colocarte así.  
«Pero Valentine insiste en saberlo todo.» ,pensó Jake. Esa maldita tipa hizo que perdiera los estribos, lo hizo ponerse nervioso y por consiguiente, lo hizo fallar.  
A lo mejor pertenece a la misma calaña que Redfield y su objetivo fue siempre incomodarlo o burlarse de él de manera indirecta. ¿Le estarían tomando el pelo? ¿Acaso Sherry también estaba involucrada? No, no podía creerlo. Sería una idea demasiado paranoica para alguien como él. ¿Chris estaría al tanto de su pequeña charla con Jill? De partida estaba seguro de que Jill le había mentido, debía estar saliendo con Chris o al menos eso creyó cuando Sherry le contó un poco más acerca de la misteriosa agente que proponía ayudarlo.

* * *

-Qué desagradable. -gruñó Jake en medio de la sala.  
-¿Qué? -preguntó Jill parando así la conversación acerca de una interesante anécdota de los S.T.A.R.S.  
-Nada, por favor continúa. -se disculpó él. Mientras Valentine le seguía narrando las numerosas misiones en las que había participado junto con Albert, Jake reía como un loco. Los S.T.A.R.S. sabían cómo pasarla bien algunas veces, pero como siempre, no todo es un chiste.  
-Está el incidente en la mansión Spencer. -dijo ella cambiando el tono de voz y dejando de lado la alegría. -Supongo que ya estarás enterado, ¿no?  
-Algo. -fue capaz de responder él. -Mi padre siempre supo ganarse la confianza de las personas, ¿no es cierto? -Jill solo se limitó a mirarlo de manera lastimosa, ni siquiera tuvo que responderle para que el chico entendiera la respuesta.  
-Soy todo lo contrario a él. Yo...espanto a las personas.  
-Eso no es cierto.  
«Sabes que es verdad, por favor no me mientas. No tú.», razonó Jake. Chris podría mentirle, Leon, Sherry, pero no Jill Valentine. No aquella persona que intentaba entenderlo un poco más que los demás.  
-Wesker fue un líder por naturaleza, tú no eres así. No creo que seas...  
-¿_Malo_? -preguntó él sin delicadeza. -No tienes idea.  
-No intentes de fingir conmigo. No funcionará. -dijo ella con sequedad. -Conozco la _maldad_ de cerca y tú ni siquiera emanas algo parecido.  
-No estoy bromeando.  
-Y yo tampoco. Si de verdad crees estar listo, necesito que seas lo más sincero posible conmigo. -terminó por decir Jill. El mercenario echó un ruidoso suspiro y se acomodó lo más que pudo en el sofá. Sinceridad. No era algo fácil, menos para alguien que pasaba mintiéndoles a todos. También a Sherry, dijo no sentir nada por ella.  
«La mentira más grande de todas.» -Bien, tú ganas. -le contestó él. Jill sonrió victoriosa.

* * *

Durante las semanas siguientes se reunieron un par de veces más. Tiempo que tenía libre, Jake agendaba una fecha para pasarse por el apartamento de la agente Valentine.  
Más que una charla desagradable, pareció que Jake estuviese en una sesión con su terapeuta. Él le contó numerosos detalles sobre su vida y su madre y ella solo se dedicó a escuchar atentamente y asentía de vez en cuando.  
-¿Chris sabe de esto? -le preguntó él finalmente en la entrada.  
-No. Y no tiene por qué saberlo.  
-Pensé que era tu novio.  
-Ya te lo dije, somos buenos amigos solamente. -dijo ella invitándole a pasar. -¿Y qué si lo fuésemos? ¿Estás celoso? -rió cerrando la puerta tras ella. Cuando Jake pasó, le lanzó una mirada fulminante que hizo que Jill se dejara de bromas.  
-Lo siento. -agregó ella.-Sé que fue...  
-Está bien, no te disculpes. -dijo sintiéndose como un idiota. -Más que celos, le tengo envidia a Chris. Ese imbécil lo tiene todo.  
-No sabes por todo lo que ha pasado para obtenerlo.  
-Aun así, sigue siendo un imbécil y de los grandes. «Ojalá que hubiese muerto él. Estúpido engreído.», pensó con rabia mientras se acordaba de lo de Piers.  
-Como quieras. -respondió ella sin ánimos de pelear.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Y? ¿Cómo les ha ido? -preguntó Sherry una mañana de invierno.  
-Bien. -fue lo único que Jake respondió. Sherry se le quedó mirando un poco enojada por la vaga contestación que él dio y decidió obligarlo a hablar:  
-Entiendo que tengan una especie de pacto secreto, pero al menos dime si te está sirviendo de algo.  
-Pregúntale a Jill.  
-Te estoy preguntando a ti. -la chica pareció perder la paciencia por unos instantes, odiaba que él fuera tan cerrado a veces y no le contara absolutamente nada de lo que hacía o pensaba.  
-Estamos progresando. -dijo él.  
-¿Progresando? -preguntó ella. -Pero si ya hace más de 6 meses que llevan hablando ¿y tú hablas tan solo de progresar?  
-No ha sido fácil.  
-Jake, ya dime la verdad. ¿Solo se dedican a hablar? -preguntó ella con cierta desconfianza y prosiguió: -Jill tampoco quiere decirme mucho y en la BSAA me han dicho que ya ni se aparece por la oficina.  
-Eso ya es problema de ella. Nosotros solamente hablamos cuando tenemos tiempo.  
-Vas todos los días a su apartamento, Jake.  
-Eso no es...cierto. -se detuvo a pensarlo por un momento. ¿De verdad estaban viéndose todos los días? Tenían charlas tan amenas que el tiempo pasaba volando y las tardes se les hacían muy cortas. Su compañía era agradable, casi adictiva y puede ser que eso le haya hecho olvidar la cuenta de los días.  
-Solo nos dedicamos a _hablar_. -respondió él para la tranquilidad de Sherry. -La veo a menudo porque no me hace sentir como un bicho raro, eso es todo. Después de eso, el joven mercenario se fue a dormir siesta. No hace mucho que estaba viviendo con la agente Birkin, pero era en plan de amigos. Nunca había pasado algo más allá de ello.  
«No te metas en mi vida y yo no me meteré en la tuya.», rondaba en su cabeza aquella frase que le había dicho a Sherry cuando llevaba pocos días de estar en la ciudad.

* * *

Dejó que los días pasaran para no parecer insistente o demasiado interesado, pero terminó por arrepentirse. Se sentía un poco vacío, como si algo faltase. No recibió ninguna llamada tampoco, a pesar de haberle dejado personalmente su número a la ex S.T.A.R.S.  
De vez en cuanto tenía uno que otro trabajo por el cual ganaba una increíble cantidad de dinero, así que en Sherry no solía quejarse por eso, sino por el hecho de que a veces el chico podía pasar todo un día sin hacer completamente nada.  
Solo. Recostado sobre la cama, mirando al techo, sin prestarle atención a nada más. Son acciones típicas de Jake Muller, pero aquel día, la agente Birkin notó algo más. Tristeza.  
-Jake... ¿por qué no sales un rato? -pero el mercenario ni siquiera se inmutó en mirarla, estaba hundido en sus propios pensamientos y no pareció escucharla.  
-Jake. -repitió ella una vez más. En esta ocasión él levantó la vista, pero salió de la habitación sin decir nada. Fue hasta el recibidor, tomó sus cosas y pegó un portazo.  
El frío le helaba el cuerpo, esta vez sí había traído chaqueta, pero la temperatura había descendido al punto de estar bajo cero.  
Fue hasta un parque y allí se sentó. Mala idea porque estaba repleto de niños lanzando bolas de nieve y echando carreras con sus trineos en improvisados montones de nieve. Él nunca tuvo una infancia así, ni siquiera tenía dinero para comprar un trineo. Todo gracias a Wesker.  
Cuando se encontró encerrado una vez más en sus ideas, una bola de nieve le llegó directo al rostro. «Mocosos insolentes.», dijo el intentando sacarse los restos de nieve que le habían llegado al ojo, pero cuando pudo ver bien, Jill se encontraba frente a él.  
-No eres muy alegre, ¿verdad? -le sonrió ella dispuesta a lanzarle otra, pero la disolvió entre sus manos y se sentó a su lado. Jake se sentía tranquilo otra vez.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó el veinteañero con frialdad fingida.  
-Me aburrí en casa y decidí salir a caminar. -respondió ella. Llevaba un sofisticado y elegante abrigo azul que combinaba con el color de sus ojos.  
-No me llamaste.  
-Tú tampoco.  
-Lo siento... -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y se miraron cuando lo hicieron.  
-He estado ocupado. -mintió Jake, pero notó que Valentine no le creyó e igualmente ella le siguió el juego.  
-También yo. Esta semana hemos tenido mucho trabajo en la BSAA...estamos rastreando a un comerciante que está haciendo negocios con grandes empresas...  
-Otra vez lo mismo. -soltó con odio el chico sin dejarla terminar. Jill lo miró algo confundida y él solo se cruzó de brazos, pero agregó: -¿Por qué esos tipos no pueden quedarse quietos tan solo por un tiempo?  
-Bueno, si no hubiesen tipos como ese, la BSAA no existiría y yo no tendría trabajo.  
-Y eso sería lo mejor para todos. -la gente se mostró incrédula con lo que Jake le dijo e incluso hasta pareció ofendida.  
-A veces me pregunto de qué lado estás. -le contestó ella.  
-Del lado que me conviene o que necesito. Y la BSAA no es algo que me ayude mucho que digamos.  
-Evitamos el bioterrorismo.  
-No me vengas con discursos prefabricados, Jill. Sabes que me importa una mierda lo que hagan allí dentro. -la chica calló. Era lo mejor en estos casos, no quería ser hiriente porque sabía que el joven jamás iba a cambiar su manera de ser. -No me interesa si la BSAA existe o no porque no hace falta que lo haga, pero tú sí.  
-¿Qué? -preguntó Jill sin entender lo último.  
-Vamos por un café. Observar a estos mocosos terminó por cansarme. -dijo él levantándose de la banca y ofreciéndole la mano.

* * *

Ya se encontraban sentados bebiendo café, pero ninguno decía ni una sola palabra. Jake tenía la vista perdida hacia el vidrio que daba a la Fith Avenue y Jill miraba su café muy pensativa. A los 20 minutos, Jake dijo algo random:  
-Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Debería estar en Europa. Pero Sherry insistió en que América se me daría bien.  
-No creo que...  
-Estoy perdiendo el tiempo.  
-No lo creo, estás aquí para enfrentarte al recuerdo de tu padre.  
-¿Bebiendo café en un Starbucks? Dudo que se pueda así. -Jill soltó una risa e hizo quitarle la seriedad del rostro al chico con ello.  
-Hablo enserio. -dijo ella aun riendo. -Piénsalo por el lado de que hace menos de 1 año no sabías absolutamente nada de Wesker y ahora sí. Has conocido más gente...  
-Hace meses atrás no quería saber nada de nadie.  
-¿Y ahora sí?  
-Puede ser. ¿Quién sabe? -el chico le regaló una extraña sonrisa que Jill no sabía si tomar la frase como una especie de cumplido o simplemente no tomarle importancia.  
Cuando salieron del lugar, Jake la tomó del brazo mientras caminaban con dirección al apartamento. «Siempre funciona en las películas.», pensó con orgulloso. Caminaron sin decirse nada, la presencia de ambos parecía lo único que importaba y con ello se sentían a gusto. A Jake le agradaba el sentimiento. Era una mezcla entre paz y seguridad, junto con otros que desconocía. Nunca se había sentido así, ni cuando estuvo con su madre. ¿Era un sentimiento distinto? ¿Qué era? Creyó sentir algo parecido en China cuando estuvo con Sherry, pero se dio cuenta de que ella parecía no estar tan interesada como él. Se engañó. ¿Pasaría lo mismo aquí? No lo sabía, pero ya no tenía miedo. No si Jill estaba con él.

* * *

Ella insistió en hacerlo pasar y Jake tuvo que ceder por cortesía. No quería hablar de nada hoy, menos de alguien desagradable como Wesker. Por lo que se quedaron sentados en silencio, mirándose uno a otro, incapaces de decir algo. Él se sentía cómodo así, pero al parecer ella no. Se mostraba intranquila, algo nerviosa frente a tanta calma y tanto silencio.  
Él comprendió el mensaje inmediatamente. A Valentine no le gustaban las improvisaciones y decidió hablar de una vez para evitar ponerla más nerviosa:  
-¿Hace cuánto que conoces a Chris?  
-Desde que entré a los S.T.A.R.S. ya hace varios años.  
-Demasiados años. -bromeó él.  
-¿Me estás llamando vieja? -levantó una ceja la chica.  
-No, no. -se excusó Jake sin aguantar la risa. -Pero si así fuese, estás muy bien conservada.  
-¿Conservada? -repitió en una pregunta la agente, pero se rió de todas formas.  
-No quise...yo no...olvídalo. -terminó por decir sintiendo avergonzado.  
-Está bien. Entiendo a qué te refieres...ser un niño y estar rodeado de adultos no es fácil.  
-¡Oye! -exclamó ofendido él. Se cruzó de brazos y se echó hacia atrás. Odiaba que le llamasen niño, él era mucho más que eso. Aparentaba más edad físicamente y su personalidad no era para nada infantil, por lo que le molestaba bastante la palabra. Jill corrió de su asiento para abrazarlo y el mercenario se sintió extraño, pero también hizo lo mismo.  
Ella lo miró directamente y él esquivó la mirada. No estaba seguro de qué estaba sintiendo. Ella era hermosa, agradable y simpática. «Yo soy horrendo...un maldito monstruo lleno de cicatrices.», pensó con la mirada baja.  
-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó ella viéndolo actuar de ese modo.  
-Nada. -dijo Jake aún con la mirada perdida.  
-Jake, no me mientas. -El joven no respondió y la abrazó con más fuerza. Jill no quiso soltarlo, pero su móvil empezó a sonar. La mujer corrió hasta la mesa del comedor para coger la llamada, pero decidió no hacerlo.  
-¿Quién era? -preguntó Jake.  
-Chris.  
-¿Por qué no contestaste?  
-No tiene importancia.


	3. Chapter 3

No volvió a faltar a sus visitas y ella lo esperaba con ansias cada tarde. A veces se quedaba a cenar y se iba a eso de la medianoche. Jill trabajaba durante toda la mañana y no tenía problema en recibirlo durante su tiempo libre. Pero a quien le extrañaba la situación era a Sherry.  
-¿Estas saliendo con Jill? -se atrevió a preguntarle de frentón mientras comían.  
-¿Qué? ¡No! -exclamó todo nervioso.  
-Porque ya ni me saludas... ¿estás seguro?  
-Completamente. Somos amigos. -tajó el tema de manera cortante como siempre hacía. Pero Sherry no parecía querer rendirse.  
-Es muy mayor para ti. -alegó llevándose un trozo a la boca.  
-Te dije que no estamos saliendo. -siguió insistiendo el joven. Pero la chica rubia no le creía para nada.  
-Chris dice que ya no responde sus llamadas.  
-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en eso? Además te dije que dejaras de mencionar a ese idiota.  
-No lo sé. ¿Quizás por el hecho de que Chris la llama en la tarde?  
-¿Y?  
-¿Qué no es obvio? No le contesta porque pasa todo el tiempo contigo.  
-Ese no es mi problema. No tengo porque andar metiéndome en asuntos que no son de mi incumbencia y deberías hacer lo mismo. -dijo el chico dejando la mesa.  
-¡Jake Muller! -le gritó ella. -¡Ven en este instante!  
-Lo siento. Ya terminé mi comida. -y se largó del lugar sin prestarle atención a las demás cosas que Sherry le gritaba. La rubia era un encanto, pero no precisamente cuando la hacían enojar y eso era todo lo que él provocaba en ella.

* * *

Eran las 4 de la tarde cuando Jake se encontraba en la barra bebiendo cerveza.  
«Nunca es demasiado temprano para tomar algo de alcohol.», sonrió para sí mismo. El ambiente era oscuro y no había mucha gente dentro. Era perfecto para él, ya que nunca le gustaron los lugares repletos de gente. Le hartaban y podía llegar a sentirse sofocado, pero aquel lugar le agradaba.  
Distraído en sus pensamientos como siempre, Jake no notó a la persona que se sentó a su lado y que pidió una cerveza al igual que él.  
-No esperaba encontrarte aquí. -dijo Chris con amabilidad.  
-¿Qué rayos quieres?  
-Tranquilo, chico. No te estaba buscando, vine a tomar algo.  
-¿No estás de servicio?  
-Hoy tengo el día libre. -replicó mientras recibía un vaso. -¿Qué tal tus charlas con Jill? ¿Te aclaran tus dudas?  
A Jake se le heló la sangre. « ¿Cómo se enteró el gorila este?». De seguro que a Jill se le debió haber salido en una conversación telefónica o le contó a alguien más. No le quedó otra que respirar hondo y contestar a la pregunta.  
-Es tal y como lo pensé...mi padre fue un completo imbécil. -respondió el chico.  
-Un imbécil muy peligroso, pero fue su misma ambición que lo mató.  
-No. Tú lo mataste.  
-Era mi deber, ya te lo he dicho.  
-Todos dicen lo mismo. -bebió el último sorbo que quedaba de su bebida alcohólica.  
-A veces no nos queda otra que seguir ciertos caminos que no nos gustan.  
-Apuesto que te fue muy satisfactorio acabar con él.  
-Tu padre puso la vida de Jill en peligro...no sé si ella te lo contó.  
-¿Qué? -preguntó confundido. -¿A qué te refieres? ¿En la mansión Spencer?  
-No. -Fue entonces cuando Chris comenzó a contarle acerca de lo ocurrido el 23 de noviembre de 2006 y como Jill fue utilizada por Wesker. El padre del chico no solo había intentado utilizarla como conejillo de indias, sino que la cambió por completo.  
-Una parte de ella murió en ese tiempo. Dejó de ser la misma.  
-¿Qué es lo que...?  
-Jill cambió mucho más que su color de cabello...su manera de ser es _distinta_. A veces es distante con las personas, en otras se presenta muy extrovertida y el trato con sus amigos ya no es igual.  
Jake se quedó pensativo. De todas las veces que había estado en compañía de la chica, ella nunca mostró algún cambio de actitud y siempre se presentó de la misma manera. Pero ¿por qué? Por la cara de Chris, parecía estar diciendo la verdad y se notaba muy afectado. A lo mejor Jill no quiere saber nada de nadie y es posible que por eso accediera a conocerlo, porque era un rostro nuevo y no tenía que lidiar con viejos camaradas.  
-Puede que no la haya conocido antes, pero es una gran persona.  
-No dudo de eso. -dijo con calma el agente de la BSAA. -Le siguen preocupando las personas y me alegra saber que te está ayudando.  
Jake observó al hombre por unos segundos. No pareciera que el mismo Chris que conoció en Europa le estuviese hablando. Éste se encontraba vulnerable y dolido. Como si pidiese a gritos que alguien lo escuchara y fue por esa razón por la que Jake no quiso iniciar una típica discusión con él. ¿Qué pasó con el superhéroe que siempre mencionaba Sherry? ¿A dónde se fue esa energía y vitalidad que lo caracterizaban? Algo andaba _mal_.  
«Pero no soy un puto superhéroe como él. No tengo por qué salvar a nadie.», pensó mientras pagaba por su cerveza y se iba del lugar.

* * *

-Le dijiste a Chris.  
-Por supuesto que no.  
-¿Y cómo demonios se enteró?  
-No tengo idea.  
-Me dijo lo de Wesker...lo que te hizo. -Jill no dijo nada, así que el mercenario agregó: -Lo siento mucho por eso. No puedo imaginar cuánto daño te causó mi padre.  
-No tienes por qué disculparte.  
-Necesitaba hacerlo...él estúpido está muerto. -de la nada, Jill empezó a llorar. Jake no sabía qué hacer ante esas situaciones y odiaba ver a las chicas de esa manera.  
«Pero algo hay que hacer.», ideó muy serio. Se levantó del sillón dispuesto a irse, ella también lo hizo y se quedaron mirándose una vez más. Fue ahí cuando él no pudo soportarlo más y la besó. Fue un arrebato tonto, pensó al inicio, pero cuando ella le respondió cambió de opinión. Lejos la mejor sensación que alguna vez haya tenido en su vida.  
-Jake. -dijo Jill cuando terminaron, fue casi como un suspiro. Algo que le agradó bastante al chico.  
-Lo siento, no debí... -dijo él con un tono afligido. A él le gustó ¿pero a ella? No podía ser tan egoísta y lo mínimo que debía hacer era pedirle disculpas.  
-Está bien...no hay problema.  
-No suelo ser así, espero que... - su voz fue interrumpida por otro beso, aún más apasionado que el anterior. Jake respondió tan deseoso que guió a la chica de la BSAA hasta el sofá y se posesionó sobre ella. Estuvieron así poco más de media hora.  
-Chris...  
-Él no es mi novio.  
-Pero creí que...  
-Quizás lo fuimos alguna vez, pero nunca tuvo tiempo para nadie. Siempre se la pasa con sus tontos soldados.  
-Pero si son hombres de la BSAA.  
-Sí, pero dedicar lo que queda de tu vida a una sola cosa le aburre a cualquiera.  
-Vayámonos a Edonia.  
-¿Qué?  
-Tengo todo allá...trabajaré en lo que sea. Tú también podrías trabajar, si quieres, claro.  
-No seas niño, Jake. Ojala las cosas fueran tan fáciles.  
El mercenario se dio cuenta de lo infantil que estaba siendo. «Niño...otra vez esa palabra.» ¿Cómo alguien de la reputación de Jill Valentine se iría con un don nadie a una tierra remota como esa? Era una locura y si Chris se llegase a enterar... «Chris, Chris, Chris. Siempre ese imbécil.», se amargó.  
Decía cosas sin pensar porque ella provocaba algún efecto sobre él. ¿Y si Wesker sintió lo mismo que él alguna vez por su madre? No, él jamás la abandonaría. Nunca. No cometería el mismo error que él. Albert Wesker fue un idiota y a diferencia de su padre, Jake quería protegerla a toda costa.  
-Dios, esto no está bien. -soltó preocupada la chica.  
-No le diremos nada a nadie. Jill yo... -tomó aire para continuar. -Creo que te amo.  
-Jake... -dijo ella recibiéndolo en sus brazos como a un niño. Se sintió avergonzado y destrozado por dentro. Como un idiota por haber dicho lo que dijo. Pero esto no pareció alejar a Jill, todo lo contrario, lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó suavamente en la boca. Otra vez sintió la paz.  
«Todo estará _bien_.», se repitió la voz de Jill ese día en su cabeza.

Desde esa entonces, casi nunca se separaban. A veces él iba a dormir a casa de ella o pasaban todo el día en la cama, abrazados y sin decirse nada porque no era necesario, bastaba con la mera presencia de ambos. En otras, salían juntos a pasear, al zoo, al Empire State, a Broadway, etc.  
Ya casi ni veía a Sherry o las veces en que se topaban, él siempre iba saliendo a algún lado.  
-¿En qué andas? ¿Aún vas a ver a Jill?  
-A veces. -mintió él.  
-Chris estuvo preguntando por ti.  
-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué quiere el gorila ese?  
-No hables de él en ese tono conmigo, es mi amigo.  
«Amigo...Jill y yo también somos amigos.» -Su hermana te salvó en Raccoon, no ese payaso. -dijo Jake con su típico resentimiento.  
-Ya lo sé, pero no por...  
-Vete al diablo. -dijo cerrando la puerta con violencia.

* * *

Despertó a medianoche de sobresalto por culpa de una tonta pesadilla. No la recordaba del todo, pero algo relacionado con padre y Jill. «Calma. Está bien muerto el pelmazo ese.» Tenía a la chica entre sus brazos e intentó no despertarla, pero fue en vano. Jill captó que él estaba despierto y tomó sus manos para besarlas. Como gesto de agradecimiento, él tomó su rostro y le plantó un pequeño beso.  
-Te amo- dijo ella.  
-Yo también.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Me animan a seguir escribiendo (:**

«Será la última, te lo prometo.» le había dicho Jill, pero él no estaba tan seguro de ello.  
La semana antes de Navidad, Jill Valentine fue informada que debía partir a Alemania lo antes posible. Un grupo de contrabandistas habían sido sorprendidos buscando posibles compradores para un virus. ¿De cuál se trataba esta vez? No se tenía idea y por eso la BSAA debía capturar a estos sujetos cuanto antes y evitar que la muestra cayera en malas manos. No parecía difícil, pero si arriesgado y Jake estaba muy preocupado.  
-No es nada fuera de lo común. Es un procedimiento rutinario muy simple. -le explicó la mujer, pero él no estaba tan seguro.  
-¿Cómo lo que provocó Chris en China?  
-Chris hizo todo por...¿estás celoso porque tendré que ir con él?  
-Claro que no. -respondió él, pero la agente Valentine ya sabía darse cuenta cuando él mentía.  
-Celoso. - rió dándole un beso en la mejilla. -Espero volver antes de Navidad y si no, puedes pasarla con Sherry. Creo que fue invitada a casa de Claire.  
-¿Claire? -le sonaba el nombre.  
-La hermana pequeña de Chris.  
-Excelente. Más gente...  
-No seas tan gruñón. Intentaré volver lo antes posible. -Sus brazos rodearon su cuello. -Ni creas que quiero dejar a mi novio solo en estas fechas.  
_Novio_. Aquello le gustó. Era todo un agrado que Valentine lo consideraba más que un simple juego. Se sintió importante y quería agradecérselo de alguna manera, pero ya tendría que ver cómo.

* * *

Su novia le había dejado las llaves del apartamento. Pero no quiso entrar, no era lo mismo sin ella.  
Los días siguientes a la partida de Jill fueron fríos y difíciles. Se encontraba echándola de menos constantemente e hizo de todo para que la pena se fuera, pero no había manera.

2 días antes de Navidad, Jill le dejó un mensaje lamentando que no llegaría hasta por lo menos a fines de diciembre porque la misión se había complicado.  
«Estúpida BSAA.», dio un puñetazo contra la pared. Sherry fue inmediatamente a ver que sucedía por culpa del ruido y lo encontró sentado de espaldas contra el muro.  
-Lo siento. -dijo él sin mirarla.  
-¿Qué te pasa? Estás menos comunicativo que de costumbre.  
-Nada.  
-¿Seguro?  
-Si, no es nada...quiero estar solo.  
-Como quieras. -dijo dispuesta a irse, pero se dio la vuelta. -Estaba pensando... ¿te gustaría pasar la Navidad con nosotros?  
-¿Nosotros?  
- Sí.Leon, yo y Claire...será divertido.  
Se lo pensó un momento. Jill tenía razón con lo de la hermana de Chris. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Había pensado en ir a algún bar local para beber hasta hartarse ese día.  
«Pero ya que insistes...será para la otra.»  
-Bien. -dijo haciéndose el desinteresado.  
Sherry sonrió de oreja a oreja. Jake suspiró...no tenía otra alternativa.

* * *

A Leon ya lo conocía, pero no a Claire. La encontró muy hermosa y sincera. Todo lo contrario a su hermano.  
Pero aún así, Jake no se sentía muy a gusto con la invitación porque no se encontraba en su ambiente y para variar las conversaciones que se hablaban en la mesa eran un poco molestas...tal vez demasiado molestas para el chico nuevo:  
-Chris estaba muy emocionado con la idea de ir con Jill. -mencionó Claire mientras cortaba el pavo.  
Jake soltó un gruñido que solo fue escuchado por Sherry y ella lo miró extrañada. El chico esquivó la mirada con rapidez y se puso a beber champagne. Estaba ardiendo de rabia.  
-Espero que les esté yendo bien a ambos. Supe que tuvieron un par de complicaciones y que a Chris lo hirieron. -dijo Sherry. Jake la miró con enojo. ¿Por qué no le mencionó nada del asunto?  
-Chris está bien, según él fue solo un rasguño pero ya sabes cómo le gusta presumir a mi hermano. -respondió Claire muy divertida.  
-¿Y Jill? ¿Cómo está ella? -se atrevió a preguntar el mercenario. Leon y Claire se miraron medio confundidos hasta que Sherry intervino.  
-Jill está ayudando a Jake con el asunto de su padre. No quería que Chris le contara, así que Jill se ofreció para explicarle todo. -les contó Sherry. Jake asintió como buen chico.  
-Hasta lo que sé, ella está bien. Pero en general la BSAA está algo complicada. -explicó Claire.  
-No logran dar con el paradero de los tipos. Estuvieron a punto de atraparlos en una redada, pero les tendieron una trampa. -agregó Leon mientras se servía ensalada.  
-¿Y si nunca hubo contrabandistas? -sugirió Jake con la pregunta. Todos se quedaron callados con tal dicho.  
-Tonterías. La BSAA no iría a otro país en base a información falsa. -le respondió Leon como si se tratase de corregir a un niño pequeño. -Son profesionales de alto nivel y según tengo entendido, hace tiempo que vigilaban a los supuestos comerciantes.  
Claire no vio con buenos ojos la fría respuesta del rubio y cambió el tema de inmediato:  
-Y bien, Jake. ¿Qué te parece New York? ¿Te gusta? -preguntó Claire con interés mientras se servía más pavo.  
-No mucho. -respondió él sin mirar a nadie.  
-Es que nunca sale de su cuarto. -se quejó Sherry. -Al único lugar que va siempre es al apartamento de Jill.  
-¿Por lo de Wesker? -preguntó Leon. Wesker...cómo odiaba ese maldito apellido.  
-Si. -se limitó a responder Jake. Claire notó algo más e incluso iba a decir algo, pero optó por callarse.  
-Bueno, esperemos que vuelva sana y salva lo antes posible para que pueda seguir ayudándote con lo de tu padre. -contestó el hombre rubio. -Estará bien, no te preocupes. -agregó al ver la cara de angustia que había puesto Jake.  
Al cabo de una hora, Jake ya terminó por hartarse:  
-Bien Supergirl, es hora de irnos. -se levantó una vez que la mesa estuvo vacía.  
-Pero si es muy temprano...y mañana tengo libre. -alegó Sherry, pero él ni la tomó en cuenta. Fue a despedirse de Leon y de Claire. Ignoraba si ambos vivían juntos o si estaban saliendo, no le importaba. Quería irse a casa y perderse por la ciudad unas cuantas horas al día siguiente.  
Sherry salió bastante molesta de la casa y se fueron hasta el coche del chico, por más que el automóvil era de él, la persona que más lo usaba era la agente porque Jake prefería caminar.  
-No sé por qué tienes que ser tan maleducado a veces.  
-¿Maleducado yo? Maleducados fueron tus amigos que me invadieron de preguntas tontas al principio.  
-Solo querían conocerte un poco más.  
-¿Conocerme? ¿Es que acaso no les basta con lo que les cuentas de mí?  
-No suelo hablar mucho de ti con los demás. No te creas el centro de atención.  
-No lo hago ni pretendo serlo. -aumentó la velocidad de la conducción. Sherry tuvo que sostenerse de algo para mantenerse inmóvil. Odiaba que a él le gustara tanto la velocidad, pero no podía sacárselo en cara porque el coche no era suyo. -Te lo regalaré a fin de año. -dijo Jake dándole unas pequeñas palmadas al volante.  
-¿Qué? Hablas del...? ¿Por qué? -se extrañó muchísimo.  
-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por dejarme vivir contigo.  
-No tienes que...  
-Es mi decisión. No te lo estoy preguntando.  
-No, me refiero a que...-pero la chica no siguió con el tema. A Jake no había forma de convencerlo cuando estaba tan dispuesto a algo. Salió con terco como su padre, le escuchó decir a Chris en una ocasión.  
-¿Tiene que ver con Jill?  
-¿Por qué insisten tanto en meter a Jill en todo?  
-Noté como te pusiste todo gruñón cuando Claire mencionó lo emocionado que estaba Chris porque...  
-No sé a qué te refieres, Supergirl. Se te subió el champagne a la cabeza.  
-Hablo enserio. -dijo ella mirándolo con seriedad. -¿Qué es lo que está pasando allí?  
«Si lo confirmo, podría perjudicar a Jill. Y si no, ella igual se dará cuenta...maldita sea.» Jake dobló a la derecha y se detuvo en una estación de gasolina para comprar algo. Sherry se quedó a solas en el coche aguardando mientras que Jake entró a la tienda.  
¿Qué era lo que iba a comprar? Ni él mismo lo sabía, pero necesitaba tiempo. Espacio para poder idear que iba a decirle a su amiga. ¿Era Sherry su amiga? No tenía idea, pero era lo más cercano a una amiga que tenía en ese momento. Jill había sido su amiga, pero no del todo. Quizás él siempre la quiso de otra manera, pero nunca se había dado cuenta hasta el momento que lo supo.  
«Si tan solo estuvieses aquí...esto jamás se hubiese dado.», iba pensando al mismo tiempo que pagaba la goma de mascar barata que acababa de comprar. Llegó hasta el vehículo, abrió la puerta y se sentó.  
-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme?  
-Estamos saliendo.  
-¡Lo sabía! -vociferó la chica rubia por haberlo hecho hablar, pero su actitud se volvió frívola. -Jill es algo...vieja para ti, ¿no crees?  
-¿Tenemos que tener esta conversación?  
-Ella tiene...¡Oh por Dios! -exclamó la chica. -¡Tienen 20 años de diferencia!  
-19.  
-¿Y te diste el tiempo de sacar la cuenta exacta? Jake, esto no está bien.  
-¿Por qué no? Jill no merece estar con el imbécil de Chris.  
-No me refiero a eso...es por la edad...podría ser tu madre.  
-No empieces, ¿ok? Lo que menos necesito en este momento es preocuparme de cosas menores como esa.  
-Cosas menores...já. -dijo Sherry en tono burlón. -Como si la edad no fuese importante.  
-Nosotros tenemos 7 años de diferencia. Igual es bastante y nunca fue un problema para ti.  
-Nosotros somos diferentes.  
-No, no hay diferencia. O quizás si, Jill es mi novia y tú mi amiga. -le aclaró el mercenario mientras encendía el coche nuevamente. Sherry pareció ofenderse y para demostrarlo, se cruzó de brazos y dirigió la mirada por la ventana.  
«Huh, mujeres...siempre son un maldito lío.» -¿Qué te sucede ahora? -preguntó Jake mientras conducía por la autopista camino a casa.  
-Siempre creí que...cuando estábamos en China...  
-Lo sé...yo también lo creí. Pero amo a esta chica y nunca...había sentido algo igual.  
-Jake. -se limitó a decir débilmente mientras lo miraba tras el volante, pero él no dijo nada más, ni siquiera la miró. Seguía serio y con la vista al frente.

* * *

La rubia agente despertó en la madrugada. Al mirar el reloj, daban las 4:23am y se levantó de golpe de la cama. Quería verlo, como siempre lo hacía.  
Fue hasta un pequeño cuarto que estaba junto al suyo y ahí le miró una vez más. Él y su distinguida cicatriz en la cara.  
¿Cómo era posible que le perteneciera a otra? ¿Por qué no hizo algo para evitarlo? Cuando lo conoció fue un sentimiento único. Nunca le dijo nada al respecto porque siempre esperó que él iniciara alguna jugada, pero esperó y esperó. Creyó que tenerlo cerca y convencerlo de quedarse en Estados Unidos sería buena idea, pero nada pasó. Siguió esperando y se le ocurrió que quizás él debía despejar su mente y terminar con el asunto de Albert Wesker. Solo así, él podría centrarse en ella. Error...grave error.  
Falló desde el momento en que se puso a hablar con Jill del asunto en casa de Claire y la ex S.T.A.R.S. terminó por ofrecerse voluntaria para ayudar al chico. Jamás se le cruzó por la mente en que ambos iniciarían algo más que una amistad. Jake la había dejado definitivamente.  
Sherry Birkin comenzó a llorar en silencio.


	5. Chapter 5

-Han perdido el contacto con Jill.  
Jake pareció desvanecerse. Todo le daba vueltas y las voces se oían lejanas hasta que Sherry lo trajo de vuelta a tierra.  
-¡Jake! -le gritó ella al ver que el chico no reaccionaba.  
-¿Qué? -dijo él como si estuviese despertando de una pesadilla.  
-Chris pudo comunicarse conmigo, pero no sabe dónde está Jill. -les siguió contando Claire a ambos. -Dijo que la última vez estaban en Hamburgo cuando Jill desapareció, pero la conexión se perdió...hace 2 días que intento ubicarlo, pero no hay caso.  
-¿Qué hay de la BSAA? ¿Saben algo? -Jake estaba impaciente.  
-No, ni siquiera sabían que estaban haciendo en Hamburgo. -le contestó Claire tomando lo que quedaba su de café. La amiga de Sherry parecía muy calmada, como si confiase plenamente en la capacidad de su hermano. Pero Jake no estaba del todo seguro.  
-Tenemos que ir. -sentenció él con gravedad.  
-No, Jake. Por más que sean nuestros amigos, no podemos entrometernos. -le dijo Sherry.  
-Chris sabe cómo hacer su trabajo y Jill... -pero el mercenario no la dejó terminar.  
-No quiero que le ocurra algo parecido a lo que le hizo mi padre.  
-Jake... -soltó débilmente la agente Birkin sintiendo lástima por él. No podía imaginarse cómo el hijo del gran bioterrorista que fue Wesker, terminó en una relación amorosa con una de sus víctimas.  
-¡Andando! -gritó Jake corriendo hasta la salida del apartamento de Claire, pero ni Sherry ni Claire se movieron.  
-¿Qué sucede con ustedes? Tenemos que ir a...  
-Si nos entrometemos podríamos arruinarlo todo. Es mejor quedarse a esperar más noticias. -recomendó la joven agente.  
-Jake, estoy segura de que Chris...  
-¡Deja de mencionarlo! -bramó el chico descargando toda su ira dando un puñetazo a la pared. -¡Sé que es tu estúpido hermano, pero es un hombre común y corriente!  
-Ya lo sé, Chris tiene años de experiencia y siempre se la pasa luchando contra...  
-¡Basta! ¿Cómo pueden fiarse de un hombre que es _responsable_ de la muerte de todos sus camaradas? -Claire se quedó muda y Sherry fue incapaz de responder porque en parte el chico tenía algo de razón. -¿O acaso no recuerdan que mi padre se llevó a Jill por su incompetencia? ¡No pienso quedarme a esperar de brazos cruzados cómo muere más gente!  
-No pienso ir. -respondió Claire dejando la habitación sin más.  
-¿Sherry?  
-Te pasas, Jake. -le contestó la chica yéndose tras su amiga.  
-Bien...no las necesito. -les recalcó él. -¿Y así dicen ser sobrevivientes de Raccoon? Por favor, apuesto lo que sea a que fue Leon el que las sacó de ese basurero.  
Sherry se devolvió y le pegó una cachetada a Jake. El mercenario no dijo nada, pero si le dolió aunque no le sorprendió la reacción de su amiga.  
-No te atrevas a juzgarnos si nunca estuviste ahí.

* * *

Dieron las 3 de la mañana cuando Jake caminaba por la calle Baumwall.  
Sherry pudo acceder a la base de datos de la BSAA y rastrear la dirección de la última llamada que realizó Chris a la base. Reportó la desaparición de su compañera de equipo y la comunicación se cortó. De la misma manera que pasó cuando intentó contactarse con Claire.  
«Alguien planeó esto con mucha anticipación.», intuyó el chico. No podía ser posible que en las 2 ocasiones que Chris Redfield intentó avisarle a alguien de su paradero, la conexión se haya cortado casi como por arte de magia.  
Llegó hasta un gran almacén, rompió el poco vidrio que le quedaba a una ventana y entró. Como no tenía arma alguna decidió usar una vara de metal que halló tirado antes de llegar al edificio y gateó de rodillas por una pasarela metálica. No había a nadie dentro, pero si encontró unos cuantos cuerpos de hombres de la BSAA repartidos por el piso. Al examinarlos, Jake observó que tenían numerosas heridas de bala y que habían sido acribillados sin piedad.  
Como no estaban descompuestos, el chico supuso que no hace mucho que habían muerto. Revisó los cuerpos de los hombres caídos y ninguno tenía munición o alguna arma que pudiera servirle.  
«Vamos, tiene que haber algo...», movió uno de los cadáveres y vio lo que parecía ser cosa de suerte: una beretta. Con eso le bastaba, pero ¿dónde rayos se había metido Chris Redfield? ¿Cómo empezaría a buscar a Jill si ni siquiera el gobierno alemán parecía estar al tanto de la misión de la BSAA?  
Salió del almacén y recorrió los terrenos cercanos a éste. Habían huellas de camioneta en el barro y unas cuantas pisadas: 3 o 4 pertenecientes a lo que parecían ser botas militares y otra más delgada.  
«Al menos es un comienzo.»

* * *

Pasó el resto del día buscando en lugares deshabitados por posibles pistas, pero no encontró nada más. La ciudad parecía ser un callejón sin salida y el tiempo estaba en su contra.  
«Por favor, necesito alguna ayuda...lo que sea.», suplicaba el chico mientras que caminaba por un sendero cercano al río Elba y ahí fue cuando recibió la respuesta que quería: un par de indigentes peleaban por lo que parecía ser una radio. Sospechosamente era el mismo modelo que utilizaba la BSAA.  
-Denme eso. -les dijo en inglés, pero los sujetos no parecieron entenderle ni una palabra. -La radio. -indicó el objeto con el dedo índice.  
-Fick dich! -gritó uno de ellos.  
-No entiendo nada de lo que dicen, tarados. -a Jake no le quedó otra que sacar su arma y apuntar al que tenía la radio. -Dámela.  
Uno de los indigentes salió corriendo, pero el de la radio se encontraba inmóvil. Jake siguió apuntándolo con la mano derecha mientras se acercaba con cautela al pordiosero y con la izquierda le quitó el aparato de sus manos. El tipo se tiró contra el suelo y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo del lugar temiendo que el chico pudiera iniciar fuego en cualquier momento.  
Jake no le dio más importancia y encendió la radio. No tenía tono alguno.  
-Genial, era lo que falta. -mencionó en voz alta. Aun así, la conservaría por si acaso.  
Al volver al lugar donde se alojó, se dio el tiempo de examinar la radio de la BSAA. ¿Cómo la habrán encontraron esos tipos? ¿Se la robaron a alguien de la organización cuando arribaron a la ciudad o simplemente la tomaron de algún otro cadáver en otra zona del sector?  
-Aquí Chris a la...alguien...hay unos... -se oyó la débil voz de Redfield por la radio. Jake inmediatamente tomó el objeto para responder.  
-Chris, ¿dónde estás?  
-¿Ryan? -preguntó el agente.  
-Si... -mintió Jake, que no tenía tiempo para dar explicaciones. -¿Dónde estás?  
-Aquí en...no encuentro a nadie más... ¿Cuál es tu ubicación, Ryan?  
-Hamburgo.  
-¿Hamburgo? Escucha Ryan, te necesito aquí para que...no me interesa que estés al otro lado del país, necesitamos...  
-¿Chris? -preguntó al chico intentando acercar la radio lo más cerca posible a su oído para escuchar mejor, pero la señal era muy baja y había mucha interferencia. -¿Dónde está la agente Valentine?  
-Aquí mismo, pero aún no la...tengo la sospecha de que _alguien_...  
-¿Dónde es aquí?  
-Selva Negra. Tienes que llegar lo más...  
-¿Chris? -pero la radio dejó de funcionar. -¡Chris! -volvió a insistir, pero ya no se oía nada más.  
«Maldita basura.», lanzó el aparato sobre la cama. Agarró todas sus cosas y las metió en un pequeño bolso junto con la radio.  
Antes de irse les mandaría un email a Sherry y a Claire para contarles acerca de la breve conversación que tuvo con Chris y su próximo destino por si acaso. Pero lo más probable era que la BSAA ya hubiese mandado refuerzos para ir a buscar a sus 2 agentes, aun así, él debía continuar.

* * *

Llegó a Friburgo después de 7 horas de viaje en tren.  
Arrendó un vehículo en la ciudad y condujo 1 hora por la carretera B294 con dirección a la pequeña localidad de Wolfach, que era lo más cercano a la conocida Selva Negra. ¿Cómo demonios fue a parar Jill en ese lugar? ¿Y cómo se enteró Chris de la ubicación de su novia?  
«Puto simio súper desarrollado sabelotodo.» ,se quejó para sí mismo el joven mientras estacionaba el coche. A pesar de su odio por Redfield, tenía que ubicarlo a toda costa porque al parecer era el único que conocía el paradero de Jill. Encendió la radio una vez más y seguía sin escucharse nada, por lo que tomó sus cosas y empezó a caminar con dirección al famoso y enorme bosque de abetos. ¿Dónde estarían? No tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero tenía que llevar a su novia de vuelta a casa.

* * *

No había dormido casi nada y su cuerpo empezaba a ceder ante el cansancio, pero no tenía ni la mínima intención de rendirse. Si no llegaba a tiempo, Jill estaría muerta.  
La nieve caía a montones y los árboles le parecían iguales. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando? El Bosque era tan extenso que su chica podía estar en cualquier lado y no saber si él estaba yendo en la dirección correcta. Si Sherry o Claire lo hubiesen ayudado...las cosas le serían más fáciles.  
-O solo se hubiesen dedicado a retrasarme. -dijo en voz baja. Permanecía alerta ante cualquier ruido o silueta que se moviera entre los abetos. Pero no llegó a ver lo que estaba debajo de él.  
«¡Mierda!.», se dijo al dar un tropezón con una de las ancianas raíces que estaba cubierta de una gruesa capa blanca. Ya en el suelo, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse e intentó ponerse de pie, pero por alguna razón no podía. Se arrastró lo más rápido que pudo, pero cayó en un agujero y se golpeó la cabeza tan fuerte que quedó completamente inconsciente.


	6. Chapter 6

-Otra vez nos encontramos de forma inesperada. -oyó a alguien el mercenario, pero no podía visualizar de quién se trataba porque tenía la vista borrosa. -¿Claire te envió a buscarme?  
-No es a ti a quién busco y no. Vine por mi cuenta. -contestó fríamente el joven una vez abierto los ojos.  
-No te enojes, chico. Solo te estaba preguntando. -dijo Chris mientras se cambiaba el vendaje de la mano izquierda.  
-¿Qué te pasó ahí?  
-Me dispararon cuando nos acorralaron en Hamburgo, fue una verdadera masacre.  
Jake vio que se encontraban en una especie de lugar cerrado, como si se tratase de una especie de túnel o alguna mina. Aún llevaba su beretta consigo y por lo menos se había topado con Redfield.  
-¿Dónde está Jill exactamente? -era todo lo que le preocupaba al pelirrojo.  
-En algún lugar de este maldito laberinto. -señaló uno de los caminos delante de ellos. -Llevo bastante tiempo perdido intentando averiguar cuál es el correcto y más ahora que estoy esperando a Ryan Cornell.  
-Y acaba de llegar. -dijo Jake con una sonrisa burlona al mostrarle la radio de la BSAA. Chris pareció decepcionarse y Jake se ofendió un poco.  
-Escucha, si queremos sacar a Jill de esta cuanto antes tienes que cooperar.  
-Lo tengo muy claro. -le dijo Jake lanzando una mirada fulminante a su rival. - ¿Por qué mejor no te dejas de parlotear y comenzamos a buscar la salida de aquí?  
-Como quieras. -dijo Chris con toda calma al empezar a ponerse en marcha. -Ve por el camino de en medio, yo iré por el de la izquierda. Si encuentras alguna novedad, házmelo saber. Usa la radio que usaste para ubicarme.  
-No funciona del todo, a veces pierde señal.  
-¿Sabes silbar?  
-¿Qué me crees? ¿Un niño de 6 años?  
-Silba algo similar a un canto de pájaro y ten mucho cuidado si es que te encuentras con alguien. Hay unos sujetos que han estado siguiéndome desde Hamburgo.  
-Entendido. -dijo Jake tomando su arma con ambas manos.

* * *

Chris no tardó mucho en escuchar el silbido de su compañero temporal. Fue corriendo al camino que estaba al medio, pero luego se topó con 4 caminos distintos, pero enseguida escuchó un disparo y optó por tomar el cuarto.  
-Chico, ¿estás bien?  
-Como nunca. -dijo él dándole una patada a uno de los agresores que yacía en el suelo. Chris se sorprendió un poco al ver que su compañero se había hecho cargo de 4 guardias él solo.  
-Si hay hombres aquí es porque Jill debe estar cerca. ¿No has visto lo que hay tras la puerta? -dijo el agente señalando con el arma la puerta metálica de color azul a unos metros más adelante.  
-Estos idiotas se me tiraron encima. ¿Cómo quieres que me preocupe de una puerta estúpida?  
-Sígueme, no es conveniente que nos separemos. -le ordenó Chris abriendo la puerta metálica, que los condujo a un pequeño cuarto con 2 puertas más, pero estaban cerradas.  
-Escucha, si crees que soy una especie de perro faldero que seguirá tus órdenes todo el tiempo...estás muy equivocado. Quiero salvar a Jill como sea, aunque eso implique tener que soportarte. -dijo Jake abriendo la reja de un tubo de ventilación que se encontraba en un costado.  
-Las diferencias las arreglaremos cuando salgamos los 3 de aquí, ¿oíste? -Chris decidió entrar primero.  
-Ya lo sé. -replicó el chico siguiéndolo.  
-Si es por lo de Wesker...sé muy bien que tenemos una pequeña charla pendiente.  
-Ojalá solo fuera eso.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Baja la voz...mira a esos tipos. -Jake se detuvo y bajo sus manos había una rejilla que tenía vista a una habitación llena de hombres cargando cajas y otros dando órdenes. -¿Cómo es posible que exista algo así bajo tierra?  
-Que no te sorprenda. He visto cosas mucho más extrañas que esta...mejor sigamos, no tenemos oportunidad de enfrentar a tantos. -le recomendó Chris, pero cuando miró sobre su hombro, el pelirrojo ya no estaba. -¡Demonios!

* * *

Si seguían dando ese tonto tour que Chris pretendía recorrer, Jill acabaría estando muerta. Necesitaba moverse más rápido que él, enseguida tomó otro camino del tubo de ventilación y descendió lo más rápido que pudo. Llegó a lo que parecía ser un corredor, con pasos lentos pero seguros, pudo ir avanzando hasta el final. De ninguna manera permitiría que Chris se hiciera el héroe frente a su chica cuando él fue el irresponsable que la perdió de vista durante la emboscada o lo que sea que haya sido.  
«Ni creas que te llevarás toda la _gloria_, Redfield.», abrió la puerta y llegó a una oficina. Era demasiado refinada para su gusto, pero daba igual. Necesitaba encontrar algo relacionado a Jill así que abrió los cajones del escritorio y leyó a la rápida una serie de papeles que tenían el logo de Tricell, sin embargo ninguno mencionaba a su novia.  
-Lo quiero con vida, necesito que esté presente para el gran final.  
Jake escuchó que las voces se iban aproximando cada vez más a la oficina y se escondió debajo del escritorio. Si lo descubrían, estaría frito.  
-Inmovilizó a todos nuestros hombres del sector F, por lo que no debe andar muy lejos. Lo atraparemos en un par de horas a más tardar.  
-Excelente. Ese hombre siempre me dio problemas. -contestó una voz femenina. -Pero si le hacen daño...  
-Lo sabemos, señorita.  
-No tendrá gracia si Chris no lo llega a ver y todo lo que hemos hecho será en vano.  
-Parece muy confiada.  
-¿Por qué no debería estarlo? Siempre gano, no tengo de que preocuparme. -rió la mujer mientras se llevaba algo sobre la mesa. -Esa Jill Valentine será historia de una vez por todas. -se oyó un portazo. Inmediatamente Jake salió hacia el corredor, pero las personas ya se habían ido. ¿Qué había ido a recoger la mujer? ¿Por qué quería vengarse de Jill?  
«Nunca hubo comerciantes, ni negocio. Fue todo una_ farsa_.», fue pensando mientras se escabullía hasta el otro lado del pasillo. Él siempre tuvo la razón, pero ni Leon y su amiga le creyeron durante la cena de Navidad. La BSAA había sido víctima de alguna especie de venganza personal contra Jill y Chris y todos habían caído como moscas en la red.  
Dobló a la izquierda y se dio con algo que lo hizo caer de espaldas.  
-Allí estás. -era Chris quien le ofreció una mano, pero el mercenario se negó. -No vuelvas a escaparte, ¿me oíste? Pudiste haber puesto en peligro la misión.  
-Hay una mujer que te mencionó hace un rato...en una oficina. ¿Alguna idea de quién podría ser?  
-No lo sé, pero de seguro que ella debe saber dónde está Jill.  
-La nombró y al parecer planea matarla...no entiendo a qué se refería, pero creo que quiere que veas algo. -continuaron por el pasillo y abrieron otra puerta al mitad del camino. -Leí unos papeles con el logotipo de Tricell.  
-¿Tricell? ¿Están involucrados en esto? -preguntó antes de entrar.  
-Ni idea, pero no decían nada importante y tampoco estaba escrito a quién iban dirigidos.  
El agente de la BSAA dio una señal y ambos patearon la puerta de la habitación.  
-Despejado. -murmuró Chris comenzando a dar vuelta la habitación para buscar algo útil.  
-Considérate responsable de todo este lío. Si esta fan tuya no hubiera...  
-Escucha niño, déjate de estupideces por ahora. Si no encontramos a Jill todos perderemos. Tú mismo lo escuchaste, ¿no?  
-¿Por qué no vamos directamente tras la tipa y la matamos de una vez?  
-Un paso en falso podría arruinarlo todo, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Jill ya ha sufrido bastante por culpa de Wesker, no permitiré que le hagas lo mismo. -Chris le dio un empujón al pelirrojo. Rápidamente Jake le dio un puñetazo en el estómago.  
-¡No soy como mi padre! -le gritó Jake dándole una patada en la cara al ver que su compañero se llevó las manos al vientre. Chris cayó contra el librero de la habitación y lo rompió causando mucho ruido.  
-¡Idiota! Vendrán por nosotros.  
-Querrás decir por ti. -Jake abrió la puerta junto al librero dispuesto a dejarlo, pero Chris le cortó el paso.  
-Si me atrapan, Jill morirá y lo sabes.  
«El gorila tiene razón.», el chico intentó calmarse. El nerviosismo lo ponía cada vez más tenso y ya estaba haciendo las cosas sin pensar. Por una parte, Chris estaba en lo cierto. Si conseguían atraparlo, entonces vería lo que la tipa mencionó y todo estaría perdido. Pero por otra, todo el mundo pensaba que Chris se encontraba solo y no contaban con su participación. En parte eso era una pequeña ventaja.  
No podía arruinarlo, su padre había dejado mal parado el apellido familiar por lo que si quería destacarse y demostrarle a los demás que no era un desgraciado como él, tenía que empezar a hacer las cosas bien.  
Ambos pasaron por la puerta y se encontraron con una escalera que solo tenía dirección hacia arriba.  
-Después de ti, Redfield.  
-¡Muévete! No tardarán en venir por lo del librero. -Chris subió las escaleras y Jake le seguía el paso. «Para estar tan gordo, se mueve bastante rápido.», rió el chico en su interior. Lo despreciaba con toda su alma, pero necesitaba de su ayuda para salvar a su chica.  
La escalera les condujo a una amplio sector alumbrado por una sola luz que se encontraba sobre lo que parecía ser una persona en una silla. Al mercenario se le iluminaron los ojos.  
-No muevas ni un músculo, puede ser una...  
-¡Jill! -gritó Jake corriendo hasta ella, pero unos disparos hicieron que saltara hacia la derecha.  
-¡Jake! ¡Devuélvete, maldita sea! -bramó el de la BSAA, al ver que se aproximaban un montón de hombres portando rifles de asalto apuntando al hijo de Wesker. Pero Jake Muller no estaba para perder el tiempo, derribó a uno de los soldados y le pegó un balazo justo en la sien. Los demás estuvieron a punto de iniciar fuego, pero alguien los detuvo:  
-No disparen...gracias a él tenemos a Redfield. -se escuchó la misma voz femenina por todo el sector. -Bienvenido Chris, nos volvemos a encontrar.


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Jesicca? -se sorprendió Chris al oír la voz. Pero no sabía de dónde provenía y comenzó a mirar hacia todas partes.  
-Bingo. -se escuchó a la mujer mientras salía de la misma parte por donde vinieron los subordinados. -No esperaba que trajeras compañía a nuestra fiesta privada.  
-¿Fiesta? ¿Te parece esto una maldita fiesta? -cuestionó el chico, pero uno de los guardias lo golpeó directo en la boca con la culata del rifle y otro le quitó el arma de las manos.  
-No tiene gracia, Jessica. -Chris se fue acercando al grupo, pero no bajó el arma. -Haremos un intercambio, deja que Jill y el niño...  
-Lo siento, Chris. Pero es imposible, sin ella se aguaría el evento...y si creen que esta es Jill, pues es que son muy estúpidos. -dijo la chica botando al muñeco de cera que estaba sobre la silla.  
-¿Quién es esta mujerzuela, Chris? -el joven escupió sangre al suelo.  
-Jessica Sherawat...fuimos compañeros una vez. -le explicó el agente. -Pero resultó ser una sucia traidora.  
-Me ofendes, Chris. De sucia no tengo nada. -sonrió de manera burlona e hizo un gesto. Sin que Chris se diera cuenta antes, fue inmovilizado por unos tipos tras él.  
-Que nuestros invitados descansen para el gran evento de mañana. Y por favor encárguense de silenciar al niño...habla demasiado para mi gusto.  
-¡No soy ningún niño! -intentó zafarse de sus captores, pero no hubo caso. Jessica se acercó hasta el muchacho y lo golpeó.  
-Eres lo más patético que he visto en mi vida...cambié de opinión, acaben con él.  
-¡Jessica, no! ¡Espera! -le imploró Redfield. -Es…él es el hijo de Wesker...Albert Wesker, el bioterrorista. -le contó él con intención de que eso pudiera beneficiar la posición del muchacho.  
-¿Wesker? -se preguntó la mujer en voz alta. - ¿Y se puede saber qué haces aquí con el hijo de tu archienemigo?  
-Es una larga historia, pero es cierto...Jake, díselo. -ordenó el agente, pero el chico pareció dudar. Nunca le gustó decirlo en público y menos nombrar ese apellido tan despreciable.  
-No será necesario, se nota el parecido. -mencionó Jessica mientras observaba al joven de cerca. -Cambio de planes, chicos. A éste llévenlo al sector W.  
Los soldados se llevaron a Jake casi a rastras porque se negaba a ir y solo quedaron Chris, Jessica y los otros que tenían capturado al ex S.T.A.R.S.  
-¿Qué es el sector W?-preguntó y al no escuchar respuesta prosiguió:-¡Responde!  
-Si te lo digo ya no sería una sorpresa. -respondió la chica mientras dejaba la habitación.  
-¡Jessica! -alcanzó a gritar Chris antes de caer inconsciente a causa de un golpe.

* * *

Jake despertó de un tirón y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, pero de nada sirvió. Lo habían dejado en una celda.  
-Así que Jake Wesker.  
-Muller. -le corrigió a Jessica. La mujer sonrió.  
-¿Se puede saber cómo ese tipo lo hizo para tener un hijo?  
-Eso mismo me pregunto yo.  
-Era un verdadero arrogante. Después de lo que le hizo a Excella...Tricell ordenó tomar medidas...  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Hay que arrancar las raíces antes que se vuelvan en maleza y es precisamente es lo que haré con tu pequeño grupo de amigos. -la mujer parecía tan segura de sí misma que incluso Jake no dudó de sus intenciones. Pero aún seguía sin comprender los verdaderos motivos que la llevaron para apresarlos.  
-Valgo mucho más que Jill Valentine. Por favor, déjala ir y prometo quedarme. -el mercenario sabía que no funcionaría, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.  
-¿Por qué todos tienen tanto interés en ella? Su vida vale menos que la potencia de una granada cegadora. -Jessica se quedó mirando al chico por unos segundos y se dio media vuelta. -Al fin lo entiendo...estás enamorado, ¿verdad?  
-No...por supuesto que no. -mintió el pelirrojo que no quería meter a su novia en más problemas. Pero odiaba negar ese sentimiento tan especial que sentía por la chica Valentine. Su vida cobró sentido gracias a ella ¿y ahora esta lunática quiere arrebatársela?  
-Siempre Jill. Jill esto, Jill lo otro...estoy harta de ustedes. -se quejó la espía de Tricell. -Era lo único que Chris mencionaba cuando éramos compañeros y ahora estás tú...gracioso por cierto, siendo que tu padre la convirtió en un monstruo.  
-¡Jill no es un monstruo, tú sí! -gritó el chico moviendo los barrotes de la celda. -¡Déjala ir! O juro que te...  
-¿O tú qué? No eres ni la mitad de lo que dicen que fue Wesker. Eres una burla...ni siquiera te comparas con él.  
-¿Y si soy tan patético por qué me mantienes con vida?  
-Los hombres son tan impacientes. -dijo ella con las manos en la cintura. -La vida sería aburrida sin sorpresas. -agregó antes de irse.

Las horas siguientes al encuentro le dieron a Jake tiempo para pensar que podría hacer. Si lo sacaban para dejarlo a ir a ver ese estúpido evento del que hablaba Jessica, podría escapar y si no, no tendría cómo salir de allí. Al parecer Jessica Sherawat no era tan ingeniosa como ella misma pensaba, dejaba ver su más grande defecto: su vanidad. El muchacho podría utilizarlo a su favor y conseguir que lo dejaran en libertad por unas horas. ¿Pero cómo iba a hacerlo? Nunca fue muy afectuoso ni tan considerado con nadie que no fuese Jill e incluso viviendo con Sherry, jamás se atrevió a decirle algo más allá de un hola y un adiós. Le complicaba muchísimo el tema, pero podría fingir y eso si se le daba muy bien.  
«Tiene que ser como en las películas, siempre funcionan esas cosas.», alcanzó a pensar antes que la puerta se abriera de golpe.  
-Tal y como lo supuse...Tricell tiene planes para ti. -le comunicó la ex agente de la BSAA. -Después de todo esto, te enviaremos a otra sede más adecuada.  
-¿Por qué? ¿No eres capaz de hacerte cargo de mí? -quería fastidiarla un poco antes de iniciar una jugada.  
-Mi trabajo consiste en otra cosa, no soy una niñera.  
-¿Niñera? Ni siquiera sabes qué edad tengo.  
-Claro que lo sé y eres un niño tonto que no sabe en qué se metió. Pero descuida, por fortuna te encontramos primero. -respondió con una sonrisa.  
-Quizás sea un niño. -remarcó la última palabra que tanto odiaba. -Pero no son tan estúpido para darme cuenta que Chris es un completo imbécil.  
-Te escucho.  
-Es decir, ¿qué clase de hombre no desearía tener una compañera como tú? -cuando hizo la pregunta se colocó lo más serio posible para dar credibilidad a sus dichos. -Hayas sido traidora o no, enserio que hubiésemos hecho de todo menos la maldita misión.  
Aquello colocó a Jessica en una extraña situación. La mujer se puso tan incómoda que no sabía si reírse o gritarle un insulto por lo descarado que fue al decirle todo eso.  
-Tú no sabes nada.  
-Por supuesto que sí, salgo con muchas chicas a la vez. Sherry Birkin...sobreviviente de Raccoon, ¿te suena? Luego está esa chica de la cafetería y una ex S.T.A.R.S...Chambers. -Jake no recordó el nombre de ésta última pero si el apellido gracias a que Jill se la mencionó en una de sus charlas.  
-Eres igual de mentiroso y arrogante que el bobo de tu padre.  
-Lo que te digo es cierto, puedes preguntarle a Chris. -aquello fue tonto, pero sabía que Jessica no iría a confirmarlo. -Estoy seguro de que Chris debe tener buenas razones o quizás está enamorado de alguna otra chica para no tomarte en cuenta.  
-Precisamente por eso me desharé de Jill.  
«Bien. Por lo menos ahora sé por qué la tiene encerrada.» -Sería un desperdicio de tiempo, ¿sabes? Podrías dejar que otro haga el trabajo por ti. -dijo él aproximándose a los barrotes lo más que podía.  
-¿Me crees una estúpida?  
-Claro que no. -dijo Jake sacando sus brazos por entre los barrotes y la tomó de las manos para acercarla a él.  
«Perdóname, Jill.» La besó en la boca sin problema alguno porque ella no pareció sorprenderse y tampoco puso resistencia. Al terminar, la espía recién pareció tener consciencia de lo que había hecho y se echó hacia atrás sin decir nada. Jake le sonrió.  
-Es una pena que seas tan ingenuo, ¿de verdad creíste que caería tan fácil? -ahora era ella la que sonreía. -Conozco a los hombres, son todos iguales...siempre hay un interés de por medio. Pero gracias, ahora tengo un motivo para seguir humillando a Jill.  
-¿Humillarla? ¿Cómo sabes de lo...?  
-Lo confesó cuando la torturé...esperaba que estuviera saliendo con Chris. Por eso me sorprendió que te hayas unido a la búsqueda siendo que él está tan enamorado de Valentine.  
Jake apretó los puños. Estaba furioso...Chris seguía enamorado de ella. Era esa la razón por la que el tipo pasaba llamándola y la frustración que tenía ese día en el bar era porque se trataba de un amor no correspondido, pero debía calmarse y mantenerse enfocado en el rescate. Luego habría tiempo de poner las cosas en su lugar.  
-Son un par de estúpidos. Pero como tengo una pequeña consideración con ustedes les permitiré ver la última escena de Jill Valentine.  
-No hablarás enserio.  
-El gran final...su última actuación. ¿No es maravilloso?  
-Maldita hija de...  
-Gracias por el beso...deberías considerarlo porque a partir de mañana te quedarás soltero. -salió riendo del pequeño cuarto. Era una risa muy peculiar, una mezcla entre locura y triunfo. Jake se preguntó si alguna vez su padre debió haber reído de esa manera.  
-¡Jessica! -gritó al escuchar la puerta cerrarse.  
No. No iba a dejar que le quitaran a la chica más importante de su vida así de fácil. Por lo menos ahora sabía que tenía una alternativa y no debería permitirse fallar.


	8. Chapter 8

No sabía qué hora era ni que día cuando uno de los guardias fue a despertarlo.  
-¿Dónde está Jessica? -fue lo primero que preguntó cuándo lo sacaron de la celda.  
-Ya cállate, eso no te incumbe.  
-¿Está con Chris? -volvió a insistir, pero no hubo respuesta. Se dejó poner las esposas como un buen rehén y el guardia lo condujo por un pasillo mal alumbrado. Fue ahí cuando Jake tropezó y cayó de frente contra el suelo.  
-Levántate maldito. No deberías hacer esperar a la señorita Sherawat.  
-¿Cómo mierda quieres que me levante si tengo las manos atadas?  
El captor dejó es escapar un gruñido y se acercó para tenderle una mano, Jake dio la vuelta y lo hizo caer al suelo con sus piernas. Con agilidad, estranguló al guardia con las mismas esposas y le quitó el rifle.  
«Excelente, vamos _progresando_.», se sonrió para sus adentros. Su objetivo principal era encontrar a Jill, luego pasaría a aniquilar a la espía y si tenía tiempo iría por Chris. No, no podía hacer eso. Igual rescataría a Chris, pero por el solo hecho de que lo ayudó a encontrar el lugar.  
No le costó mucho hasta encontrar una puerta que era distinta a las demás y que tenía una pequeña ventana con pequeñas barras de metal en la parte superior.  
-¿Jill? -dijo él al ver a la chica sentada de espaldas en un una litera.  
-¡Jake! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -corrió la chica para poder besarlo por entre los pequeños barrotes. El beso lo dejó paralizado, como si se tratase de algo que no sentía hace mucho tiempo, pero la sensación le encantó.  
-Larga historia... ¡Hay que sacarte de aquí cuanto antes! -le explicó mientras intentaba abrir la puerta. -¿Pero qué demonios...?  
-Tiene cierre electrónico. Prueba con sabotear el sistema eléctrico.  
-Créeme que haré algo más que eso, voy a volar este infierno en mil pedazos. -dijo él muy serio. Jill solo le sonrió y eso hizo que él también hiciera lo mismo. La amaba, todo de ella era perfecto para él.  
Jessica le mintió, no había rastro de daños físicos a la vista en el cuerpo de su novia. Quizás solo dijo lo de la tortura para atormentarlo.  
-Veré qué hacer, espérame aquí. -salió corriendo el chico.  
-Jake. -lo llamó ella con toda tranquilidad y él volvió. -¿Dónde más te podría esperar si no puedo irme a ningún lado? -le rió Jill.  
-Cierto. -se dio cuenta avergonzado el chico. -Lo siento...ya vuelvo. -se besaron nuevamente, como si el mundo se fuese a acabar e incluso fue Jill quien lo detuvo.  
-Tienes que... -pero Jake continuó besándola hasta que él quiso decirle algo.  
-Siento lo de Jessica, solo intentaba...  
-Está bien, solo ve a...  
-Sí, lo siento. -Jake partió a buscar el sistema. No quería volver a dejarla nunca más, no podría soportar estar otra vez sin ella. O volvían juntos a Estados Unidos o no volvía, así de simple. Nada más le importaba en ese momento.

* * *

-¿Quién le da órdenes a Jessica? -preguntó el chico golpeando al sujeto que sorprendió en la sala de controles. -¡Habla!  
-No lo sé...yo solo...  
-¡Mientes! -dijo Jake agarrando al tipo y estrellándolo contra la pared. -Si no me dices, te voy a...  
-Es espía de la compañía, pero no sé a qué más se dedica... -soltó el hombre. -Acaba de recibir órdenes de transferirte a la división asiática de Tricell.  
-¿Asia?  
-No sé nada más...lo juro. -se excusó el tipo, pero Jake no estaba de buen humor.  
-Pon la maldita clave. -le ordenó con impaciencia. El asustado guardia digitó todo un serial de números y letras en la pantalla.  
-Ya están abiertas.  
-Gracias. - le sonrió al tipo muy agradecido y cuando éste le devolvió la sonrisa le pegó un balazo directo en la cabeza. Se sintió mal por eso, aun así, tenía que hacerlo o se arriesgaría a ser atrapado. Jessica no tardaría mucho en saber que escapó.  
«Mierda.», pensó frustrado. Por más que podía liberar a su novia, no tenía idea como salir del lugar. Estaban atrapados...a menos que fuera a liberar a Redfield lo antes posible.  
No, lo quería dejar para el final, temía que el ex S.T.A.R.S. se sintiese_ importante_. Pero Chris debía saber qué hacer, siempre lo sabía.  
«Otra vez lo condecorarán como héroe o lo que sea que hagan en la BSAA.»

* * *

Fue por su novia y luego pasaron a buscar a Chris, quien ya se encontraba fuera de la celda gracias a la cooperación del fallecido guardia.  
-¡Jill! Gracias a Dios estás bien. -se alegró el agente, pero inmediatamente Jake reaccionó.  
-No hay tiempo, tenemos que salir. -interrumpió la conversación el joven mercenario.  
-Hay que encontrar a Jessica. La BSAA la entregará a la justicia.  
-Escucha, idiota. Si no nos largamos de aquí, esa maldita tipa vendrá y acabaremos muertos.  
-La última vez que actuaste por tu cuenta casi lo arruinaste todo.  
-¿Eso crees? Te recuerdo que Jill está aquí por tu culpa...esa fangirl tuya está muy celosa. -Chris abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo porque escucharon ruidos y fueron moviéndose lo más rápido que podían para encontrar algún escondite.  
-¿Por qué están huyendo? -preguntó Jill que fue la primera en asomarse. Un montón de guardias corrían hacía cierta dirección y algunos gritaban órdenes.  
-Será mejor esperar a ver qué ocurre.  
-¿Hablas enserio, Chris? No voy a quedarme ni un segundo más en este lugar. Hay que seguir a esos idiotas...de seguro nos conducirán a la salida. -dijo el pelirrojo mirando a Jill. Buscaba su aprobación y al parecer la tenía por como ella lo miraba, pero Chris no estaba de acuerdo.  
-O nos llevarán directo a una trampa. -sentenció el agente de la BSAA.  
-Será mejor que nos dividamos. -propuso Jill y sus compañeros asintieron.  
-Jill. -dijeron ambos hombres al unísono. Los 2 la querían como compañera y se miraron de manera fulminante cuando pronunciaron el nombre.  
-Ella y yo tenemos más años de experiencia trabajando. -justificó Chris. -Sería mejor que fuésemos juntos.  
-Dejemos que la señorita decida. -sonrió de manera burlona Jake. Estaba confiado de la opción que su chica tomaría. Si de verdad Chris creía que Jill lo elegiría por sobre él, estaba muy equivocado.  
-Iré con Jake...Chris, puedes cuidarte solo y sin problema alguno. Jake es más _inexperto_.  
«¿Estás segura de lo que dices, amor?», el veinteañero celebraba por dentro.  
-De acuerdo. -aceptó Chris sin queja alguna, más no podía entender por qué Jill lo hizo hacia un lado. Al ex S.T.A.R.S no le quedó otra que empezar a moverse primero. Jake y su novia estaban a solas.  
-Cuando salgamos de esta, nos iremos al Caribe. -le propuso el chico.  
-Si es que salimos de aquí.  
-Pero claro que saldremos. Además, dijiste que esta sería tu última misión.  
-Jake, no creo que...  
-Lo prometiste. -le recordó él, pero ambos fueron distraídos por el sonido de una explosión que provenía de lejos. Inmediatamente empezó a sonar una alarma bastante molesta.  
-¿Movimos algo? -preguntó él.  
-No, parece ser que algo los atacó desde fuera.  
Al intentar doblar en una esquina, se quedaron paralizados porque escucharon voces y tuvieron la intención de devolverse sin más hasta que escucharon algo que les llamó la atención.  
-¡Cubran el sector X! ¡Rápido! -gritó el que sonaba como el líder. -La maldita BSAA nos viene pisando los talones.  
-¿Qué hay de los rehenes? -fue la duda de uno de sus hombres.  
-Es responsabilidad de Sherawat, ella fue la estúpida que metió a Tricell en este lío. -por su voz denotaba un claro desprecio por la mujer. -Ustedes, vienen conmigo. Hay que deshacernos de los indicios. -agregó remarcando la última palabra y luego no se escuchó nada más.  
-Está sola, es nuestra oportunidad. -le dijo Jill al joven.  
-Te dije que quiero salir de aquí, no me interesa atraparla.  
-Puede que a ti no te importe, pero tuve que soportar todas las tonterías que decía esa perra.  
-Bien, iremos por ella. -quiso darle el gusto a su chica. -Pero solo porque tú me lo pides, no porque Chris...  
-¿Qué tiene que ver Chris en esto? -preguntó Jill, pero Jake ya había partido.

* * *

-¡Quítame las manos de encima! -exclamó Jessica contra el suelo. El veinteañero la había atrapado mientras iba corriendo toda distraída hasta su oficina. La misma donde fue a parar Jake y a diferencia de esa vez, estaba completamente sola. Sin guardaespaldas ni nada.  
-Estás acabada. -remarcó Jill a su antigua compañera mientras la retenía. Su mirada era distinta, Jake nunca la había visto de esa manera. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Jessica exactamente?  
-Es una lástima que hayamos terminado de esta forma, niño. -le dijo la espía al joven.  
-No soy un niño.  
-Por supuesto que no lo eres. -miró a Jill la espía. Pero la agente de la BSAA quitó la mirada. -Valentine podría ser tu madre.  
-¡Cierra la boca! -gritó Jill espantada. Jake por su parte estaba tranquilo.  
-¡Alto! -se oyó decir a alguien. -Está bajo la custodia de la BSAA.  
-Tú no me vienes a dar órdenes. -se levantó Jake.  
-La BSAA no mata delincuentes, acaba de llegar un...  
-Eres un maldito mentiroso, Chris. -dijo el pelirrojo apretando los puños. -Siempre estás mintiendo...tú y esa chica africana mataron a mi padre.  
-Fue necesario, él no podía continuar con vida. Jill, por favor recuérdale que...  
-Dijiste que fue personal. -se aproximó hasta el agente.  
-Jake, Chris solo cumplía con su deber. -dijo Jill, pero su novio ya no la escuchaba.  
-También me lo ordenaron, ya te lo dije. Era un peligro para la humanidad.  
-Estoy harto de tu mierda, Redfield- se lanzó Jake contra el hombre de la BSAA. Ambos se dieron puñetazos, pero claramente Chris estaba en desventaja por estar contra el suelo y por ser lento con los movimientos.  
-¡Chicos, basta! -gritó la ex S.T.A.R.S. Pero Jake decidió tomar medidas aún más extremas que inútiles golpes y tomó el rifle que había robado.  
-Este es el fin y el comienzo. -dijo Jake casi por inercia cuando le apuntó al agente con el cañón del arma. Jill soltó un grito de pánico.  
«Hazlo, Hazlo de una maldita vez.», oyó en sus pensamientos.  
Fue cuando entonces Chris vio a Wesker en los ojos del chico, no era Jake quien le apuntaba, sino el mismo Albert Wesker...esa mirada fija, fría y calculadora con la que muchas veces se topó cuando se le ocurría desobedecer órdenes cuando era parte de los S.T.A.R.S. Pero esto se trataba de su vida, donde el hijo de su rival tenía la última palabra.  
-¡Jake! No eres un asesino. -le gritó Jill intentando hacer reaccionar al chico. -Yo sé que eres diferente a él... ¡por favor no lo hagas! -Jessica solo se limitaba a reír en silencio.  
-Jake entiendo que... -quiso decir el agente, pero fue interrumpido.  
-¡Cierra la maldita boca! -el mercenario comenzó a ponerse nervioso. -¿Crees que puedes ir por ahí creyéndote una especie de salvador? Le arruinaste la vida a mi padre, no permitiré que me hagas lo mismo.  
-No entiendo qué tratas de decir, Jake.  
-Sabes a lo que me refiero. -sus ojos cambiaron de dirección y se posaron sobre Jill. Chris no entendió nada hasta que escuchó lo que dijo su compañera.  
-Por favor, Jake. Ya basta. -le rogó la mujer. -Eres mucho mejor que esto...amo al hombre compasivo y bondadoso que eres por dentro. No tienes por qué demostrarme nada.  
Chris sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? Eso explicaba las numerosas conversaciones entre ellos 2, la razón de por qué Jill no respondía a sus llamadas, la elección de ella por el joven y el viaje que hizo el muchacho para estar con su amada. Todo tenía sentido.  
-Solo porque tú me lo pides. -le dijo el mercenario a Jill mientras bajaba el arma. -Tuviste suerte, Redfield. -agregó.  
Jessica aprovechó la oportunidad de hacer a un lado a su captora y salir corriendo, Chris intentó atraparla, pero no pudo hacer mucho porque estaba en el suelo y Jake solo estaba preocupado por Jill.  
-¡Ve por ella! -le ordenó Chris furioso. -Otra vez lo arruinaste todo, ahora la BSAA tendrá que...  
-¡Cállate! -el chico empezó a golpearlo sin control con la culata del rifle.  
-¡No! -gritó Jill.


	9. Chapter 9

Si la BSAA no se hubiera entrometido, Chris hubiese terminado muerto por la cantidad de golpes que le propinó Jake Muller.  
La organización pudo dar justo a tiempo con el paradero de la escondida e improvisada sede de Tricell en Selva Negra, pero no consiguieron atrapar a Jessica. Chris y Jake eran los principales responsables de ello.  
-Chris tuvo suerte. -le dijo Jake a su novia una vez que los hombres de la BSAA decidieron soltarlo. Apenas vieron que el chico estaba golpeando al capitán, lo apresaron, pero Jill ordenó soltarlo con la excusa de que había sido un error.  
¿Un error? Para Jake era un triunfo y uno pequeño. Humillar a Redfield frente a su ex novia no era cosa que se viera todos los días ni que pudiese hacer cualquiera.  
-¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante estupidez? Si hubiese muerto, todos en Estados Unidos te hubieran...  
-Pero no lo está. -se lamentó el chico. -¿Contenta? -intentó sonreír, pero esta vez la chica no estaba para bromas. Su expresión era fría y se notaba furiosa. Chris fue atendido de manera urgente por el equipo médico que llegó al lugar, mientras que Jill estaba de brazos cruzados porque no quiso ser atendida y Jake se quedó sin hacer nada. Perseguir a Jesicca a estas alturas era una pérdida de tiempo.  
Los 3 fueron llevados con la máxima discreción a los Estados Unidos y durante las primeras horas de vuelo ninguno dijo palabra alguna.  
Chris aún estaba impactado con la noticia del noviazgo, Jill seguía molesta por la imprudencia de Jake y éste solo quería llegar a tierra firme cuanto antes.  
«Mujeres...son un completo misterio.», pensó mientras observaba por la ventaba hacia el horizonte. Su chica estaba a su lado, pero ni siquiera lo miraba. Decidió romper la incomodidad y le tomó la mano con _delicadeza_, haciendo que ella se sorprendiese un poco y gracias a eso dejó la severidad de su mirada de lado.  
«Mucho mejor.»

* * *

-Solo se llevan bien porque se complementan. -contestó la mujer de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta. -Aunque no me sorprende que estén saliendo.  
-¿Sigues con el tema? -preguntó Sherry Birkin ayudándola a las cosas de la mesa.  
-Estoy respondiendo a tus dudas.  
-No sé cuáles dudas, yo no te he preguntado nada.  
-No, pero sé que estás...¿cómo decirlo? Confundida.  
-No es cierto.  
-Te conozco desde los 12 años.  
-Bien, pero no estoy confundida...quizás algo celosa.  
-Mmmm, ese es un sentimiento nuevo. -intentó bromear Claire, pero la agente no le siguió el juego.  
-No lo entiendo.  
-Escucha, Sherry. -dijo Claire mientras guardaba el mantel. -Jill siempre se esmera por ayudar a los demás y por eso él se interesó en ella. Parece que Jake no está muy acostumbrado a estar del lado de los buenos, por así decirlo.  
-Yo también ayudo a las personas.  
-Sí, pero Jill tiene algo diferente...Chris intentó explicármelo una vez, pero no pudo.  
-A lo que me refiero es que ambos son maduros...casi ni se les nota la gran diferencia de...  
-Tú también lo eres. -le recordó la chica Redfield. Pero aquello no animó a la rubia y hasta provocó que se sintiese peor.  
-Hay algo que tienen esos dos.  
-Deja de torturarte y dile a Leon que bote la basura.  
-Necesito recuperar algo que Jake me robó. -dijo la rubia toda seria y sin prestarle atención a lo que dijo Claire.  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Mi corazón.

* * *

Jake y Jill caminaban con dirección al apartamento de ella. La cena que ofreció la hermana de Chris fue reconfortante, pero no del todo cómoda para el joven. ¿Se habrá enterado Claire que estuvo a punto de matar a su hermano? Posiblemente no, o ni siquiera lo hubiese recibido en su casa.  
-La próxima vez no cuentes conmigo.  
-Chris insistió en que fuéramos...era lo menos que podíamos hacer después de..._eso_.  
-No le debo nada. -Jake adelantó sus pasos y Jill suspiró. El frío recorría el ambiente y las calles estaban tan mojadas que había que caminar con cuidado.  
-Jake. -lo llamó ella. Él se dio la vuelta y Jill le plantó un beso en los labios. Cálido. Apasionante, justo de los que él necesitaba en situaciones de tensión. Jill sabía cómo apaciguarlo. Ella lo sabía todo.  
-Siento lo de Chris. -terminó por decir Jake.  
-No me tienes que pedir disculpas a mí, sino a él.  
-Ya lo sé. -dijo con frialdad. Pero no con ella, sino ante el hecho de que tuviera que verle la cara a ese idiota.  
«Gracias a Dios que ella escapó.» Por un lado se alegró de que Jessica Sherawat no fuera captura por la BSAA. No podría soportar la idea que Chris Redfield fuera condecorado como un héroe para la nación por haberla capturado. ¿Qué hubiese recibido él? Nada. Quizás un par de gracias por parte de los altos mandos que dirigen el país, pero Redfield recibiría todos los honores por supuesto. Siempre lo hacía.  
«Pero no esta vez, Chris.»

Se quedaron hasta tarde charlando e hicieron el amor en la madrugada. No lo habían hecho desde unos días antes de la partida de Jill y para entonces ya casi había transcurrido un mes desde aquello.  
Se necesitaron con desesperación y prometieron no separarse nunca más, pero Jake sabía que era una promesa que uno de los todos terminaría por romper. A pesar de que Jill dejó temporalmente la BSAA, él sabía que no sería suficiente. Así que quiso disfrutar cada segundo con ella y se lo demostró en la cama.  
Temprano por la mañana recibió un mensaje de parte de Sherry. Le pidió que sacara sus cosas del apartamento lo antes posible.  
«Extraño.», pensó él. Sherry nunca fue una persona cortante y menos descortés. Probablemente tendría que ver con lo ocurrido en Alemania y buscaba una excusa para reprenderlo, sin embargo, él no estaba de humor para escuchar sus gritos y respondió con un: No.  
Inmediatamente recibió un llamado de la chica y por fortuna el móvil lo tenía en silencio. Jake comenzó a ponerse nervioso y salió al balcón para contestar. No quería que Jill malinterpretara las cosas.  
-Ven ahora mismo. -se escuchó por el móvil de él.  
-¡Son las 7 de la mañana! Vete a dormir.  
-Hablo enserio, Jake.  
-Y yo también...me pasaré por allá como a las 11. No antes.  
-Bien. -Sherry cortó la llamada. ¿Por qué estaba tan rara? Si quería sacarle en cara lo de Chris pudo habérselo dicho en esa instancia, pero no. A la señorita Birkin le gustaba complicar las cosas y en parte tenía razón, debía sacar las cosas de su apartamento si ya no vivía allí.  
-¿Quién era? -preguntó Jill abrazándolo por la espalda.  
-Sherry...quiere que saque mis cosas.  
-¿A esta hora?  
-Sí, es extraño...no sé qué le pasa.  
-Bueno, esa chica siempre ha sido un poco rara. -dijo Jill pasando a la sala de estar para sentarse en uno de los sillones. -No deberías sorprenderte.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Estuvo todos esos años sin más compañía que la de Claire y ese viejo psicópata...¿Cómo se llamaba?  
-Simmons. -respondió él apoyado sobre la baranda del balcón. La vista hacia los edificios era increíble. -Tú también estuviste retenida por un psicópata.  
Jill sonrió con ironía.

* * *

El reloj marcó las 12 justo en el instante en que Jake vaciaba el armario de su antiguo dormitorio. Sherry se encontraba de brazos cruzados y apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta mientras veía como su amigo empacaba las cosas.  
-Podrías echarme una mano.  
-Ya casi terminas, ¿no? -definitivamente la chica estaba más fría que nunca.  
-Si es por dinero, sabes que voy a dejarte el coche. -metió uno de sus abrigos en la pequeña maleta verde.  
-No es por dinero.  
-¿Entonces qué? Si es sobre lo de Alemania...  
-No, no sé lo que ocurrió allá.  
«Que alivio.» Se relajó por unos instantes, pero la actitud de la rubia seguía inquietándolo. Dejó la maleta a un lado y se dio la vuelta.  
Allí estaba ella, mucho más próxima a él y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Jake no entendió el mensaje, así que ella tuvo que acercarse para aclararle todo.  
El beso fue electrizante y completamente inesperado por el joven mercenario, quien inmediatamente se despegó de la chica.  
-No. -se limitó a decir el chico.  
-¿No qué?  
-Sherry yo...  
-¿No lo entiendes, Jake? -preguntó ella decepcionada ante la reacción de su amigo. -Yo siempre estuve...  
-No. -repitió. - Nosotros nunca seremos algo más que amigos...nunca lo fuimos.  
-¿Cómo puedes saberlo si no lo hemos intentado?  
-Estoy saliendo con alguien...respeta eso por favor. -tomó sus cosas y se largó como siempre hacía.  
-Jake...  
¿En qué estaba pensando esa chica? Nunca lo tomó en cuenta cuando estaban en China ni en ningún otro momento. Pero él sí.  
Apenas se conocieron, fue un flechazo instantáneo y Jake hizo todo lo posible para que ella no lo notara. Así que esperó por el momento en que ella sintiera lo mismo que él, pero esperó y esperó.  
Pareciera que no había nada más importante en la vida de la rubia que su trabajo y fue por eso que el pelirrojo fue a parar a New York.  
Cuando se fue a vivir a su apartamento, perdió toda _esperanza_ y luego apareció Jill para iluminar su vida.  
«Lo siento Sherry, pero ya eres historia para mí.», pensaba mientras engullía una hamburguesa. Él lo tenía claro al cien por ciento , no le cabía menor duda de ello. Pero las figuras del pasado parecían atormentarlo constantemente: Su padre, la muerte de su madre y ahora ella.  
«No, solo está confundida. No es real...nunca lo fue.»


End file.
